


First Impressions

by boleynx



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, Forever, M/M, lucas and henry, wahgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleynx/pseuds/boleynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucas Wahl first meets chief M.E Henry Morgan they both have some interesting thoughts. Written from both of their points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camplock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camplock/gifts).



> Thanks to abesantiques for giving me the idea to write this :)

Lucas's P.O.V

I walked out of the lift, bag in hand. My knees were weak. My palms were sweating. I had dreamed of this job my whole life, assistant M.E. I followed Lieutenant Reece into a a room in which were four tables. The walls were painted white and at the very end of the room was a glass door which led into a cosy looking room with a leather chair and a wooden desk. I could see the scalpel, saw and blades used to perform an autopsy lined up and cleaned on the side table.

A man was facing towards a computer when we entered. He was wearing a white lab coat and his hair was neat. I felt a little nervous as he turned to face us. He was also wearing a black apron. His face was... perfect. That was the only word I could use to describe him. His hair was a dark chocolate brown and his eyes were dark. He looked... older, somehow. Almost as if he had had much more experience than he would have let on. His lips moved as if he had said something. What?

"Lucas?" Lieutenant Reece was looking him. As was the Chief M.E.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said. My voice was about as steady as my knees were. I could feel the blush raising in my cheeks as my eyes turned back to him.

Reece repeated her question. "I said, you're looking forward to working with Dr. Morgan, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I mean of course." I tried to smile but i'm sure it didn't even show. 

To say I was looking forward to this day was an understatement. I had been counting down the days until this very moment for weeks, months. As soon as I knew that I had gotten the job I called my mom. She was more excited than me I think. I had never been good enough, never had I succeeded at anything. But this, this was my chance. This was my chance to show everyone what I could do. 

"Well Lucas, I think we are going to get on very well, don't you?" He asked. He was British, very British.

"Yes." This time I smiled a little better as I gained confidence. His beauty had overwhelmed me. I had never felt like this. And I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to feel this way over someone who I had just met. Let alone my new boss.

I heard Reece leave through the door.

He made my heart beat faster than usual. He made me look away when he stared at me, like he could read my mind. He made the hair stand up on my arms, and my palms sweat even harder. 

"I'm Henry by the way." He said.

"I'm Lucas, I mean obviously you know that Reece just said it. I mean... I'll stop talking now." I said awkwardly. I was babbling and I was still just stood there with my bag still on. 

He just laughed in a cute way. His laugh made me a little more comfortable. The key word there being a little. 

I placed my bag down on the table, but my 'Soul Slasher' magazine fell out onto the floor. I bent down to pick it up.

"You read 'Soul Slasher'?" He asked.

"Yeah just a little. Well, by a little I-I mean a lot." I laughed awkwardly, like the little nerd that I am.

I put on my lab coat and started to set to work. I could tell I was going to enjoy this job.

Henry's P.O.V

I was stood leaning over the computer. The new assistant was arriving today. Truth was, I was nervous. I don't know why. I was the chief and I was the boss. I heard Reece walking through the door and I turned around. The knew assistant was a young person. Well everyone was young compared to me apart from Adam. 

His bag was on his shoulder and the corner of a magazine was peaking out. His hair was brushed to the side in a messy way and he had little bits of stubble. Not in a scruffy was, just a cute way. 

I scanned his body, His palms were sweating and his knees were trembling, he must be nervous. That made me feel slightly better. They key word here, slightly. 

"This Lucas Wahl. He will be your new assistant. he is looking forward to working with you, right Lucas?" Reece said.

"Hello." I said. His eyes fell to my lips and I felt butterflies take flight in my stomach as he scanned me. 

Lucas was staring at me, he seemed to be in a trance and when I looked back at him he looked away shyly. 

"Lucas?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I said, you're looking forward to working with Dr. Morgan aren't you?" Reece repeated.

"Yes." He smiled at me. I felt myself blushing, but I quickly suppressed it. 

Why did I just blush? I felt confused by this man who was to be my assistant. He made me blush and made my heart skip a beat. He till looked nervous. I decided to break the ice a little bit by getting on first name terms with Lucas.

"I'm Henry by the way." I said. He looked like the man to be on a first name terms.

"I'm Lucas, I mean obviously you know that Reece just said it. I mean... I'll stop talking now." He said. I laughed, not at him. Just with him.

He looked away and I couldn't help noticing the way he was nervous around me. I was definitely nervous around him. But I was used to hiding it, especially after James Carter. But that was another story. 

He set his black bag down onto one of the examining tables and his magazine fell out. I was curious to find what it was, so I looked. It was 'Soul Slasher'. I had of course heard of it. A gory magazine in which teenagers and young adults wrote and read about disgusting murders and how to carry one out. A guide to the perfect crime, I called it. But somehow I never had Lucas down as a comic book fan. He picked it up from the floor.

"You read 'Soul Slasher'?" I asked. What a stupid question. Of course he did. The evidence of that just fell out of his bag. My brain had gone to mush as the butterflies, which were now more like dragons, flew around my stomach again. 

"Yeah just a little. Well, by a little I-I mean a lot." He said in a cute sort of way. My palms were definitely sweating now and I knew that I was going to have fun working with this Lucas.


End file.
